


Dream Gets What He Deserves

by quackityswhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Burning, Emotional Abuse, M/M, No Romance, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Sam, Restraints, Torture, Upset TommyInnit, Violence, Warden! Sam, prisoner dream, seeking revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackityswhore/pseuds/quackityswhore
Summary: After weeks of listening to Dream ramble about what he did to Tommy, Sam finally snaps.orinstead of just killing dream, Sam decides to make Dream feel the pain that he inflicted on Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Dream Gets What He Deserves

Dream has been in prison for three weeks now.

As the only warden of the prison means Sam is watching over him 24/7.

Dream becomes bored quite quickly being locked up and as Sam is the only person he sees he is the easiest target. Dream rambles to Sam about everything. The stuff that sticks the most is the talk about Tommy. Sam never says a word to Dream, listening, hiding behind his mask he does not show anger, but he is angry, furious that this psychopath thinks that manipulating an innocent child and literally holding him hostage in exile is a game. 

Dream wants to make Sam crack, but Sam, he’s stronger than Dream realizes. 

After three weeks of constantly listening to Dream ramble on about the horrors he inflicted on Tommy, Sam does snap, but not in the way Dream expected. Dream expected yelling, screaming, crying about “how dare you do this to Tommy” Sam would say. 

One evening, Sam lowers the lava to Dream’s cell, later in the evening than Dream would ever expect to see the Creeper hybrid. 

“Sam! Couldn’t get enough of my stories today huh? Just had to come back for more? Well, guess what? There’s lots more where that came from!” Dream rambles as he got up from the corner of the cell, placing down the book he was currently reading. 

Sam lowers the gate to Dream’s cell and steps in. Without a word, Sam unclips a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and motions for Dream to turn around. 

Dream smirks, “Sam, I never pegged you for the kinky type!” he says with a laugh. 

“Now Dream” Sam says sternly

“Oh! You do know how to speak! I was wondering if a cat got your tongue since you locked me in here. As you wish, Warden.” Dream taunts as he turns around, placing his hands behind his back. 

Sam cuffs Dream silently and leads him towards the platform.  
“If you even so much as move without my direction I will kill you on sight, no hesitation, do you understand me?” Sam says, looking forward.  
Dream blinks, “Yes Sir!” he says dramatically, unsure of how to take this new side of Sam. 

Sam says nothing as he leads Dream down a dark hallway.  
“I don’t remember this hallway being in the original blueprint of the prison” Dream retorts

“I made some final details while you were off doing your own thing” Sam says dryly. 

At the end of the hall Sam swipes his card against the reader and pushes open the door. Inside in a dark room, dimly lit by one light in the centre of the room. Under the light, sits a chair, prepared with restraints. 

“Jesus Christ Sam, I thought you were kinky before but wow I’m impressed!” Dream laughs. 

“Shut the hell up” Sam says as he shoves Dream into the room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Oooo, feisty! I like it Sam!” 

Saying nothing, Sam drags Dream over to the chair pulling him down onto the seat, fastening his ankles to the chair limbs and securing his arms to the back of the chair. Sam turns towards the dark corner of the room behind Dream, he hears an enderchest be placed and he can hear Sam going through the chest, looking for something specific. 

“Sam, listen, I don’t kn- “Dream begins

“Say one more word and I will cut out your tongue” Sam interrupts, not looking up from the chest. 

Dream swallows, ~what is Sam going to do to me? ~ Dream begins to wonder, slightly afraid. He’s never seen this side of Sam. Sure, he was always stone cold, always wearing his creeper mask, never allowing any emotion to shine through when he was near Dream. This angered Dream, people are always showing emotion around him. Anger, sadness, regret, there’s always yelling and fighting going on. Not with Sam though. Once they decided to put Dream in prison Sam hasn’t said a word to him. The walk to the prison was dead silent as he was escorted to his cell. Sam put him in there, turned around and dropped the lava, leaving Dream to his own demise. 

From then on, once a day, the lava lowered, and Sam silently delivered Dream his potatoes. Mask on, standing straight up. Dream would try to get Sam to talk to him, yet Sam acted as if he couldn’t even hear Dream. Placing the potatoes down and retreating back to the platform, never saying a word. 

After three days of trying to get Sam to have a normal conversation with him Dream decided may he needed to get under Sam’s skin to get him to talk. He learned that Sam always came at 10am to deliver his daily food. On the fourth day, Sam arrives at 10am, like he has the last three days in a row, not a minute late. 

Sam lowered the gate to his cell, stepping forward. 

“Sam it’s so nice to see you! Even though you won’t talk to me I can still talk to you! I thought I’d tell you about all the great things I did to Tommy in exile!” 

Sam paused, for only a second, but Dream caught it. 

Dream continued “We had so much fun together! Every day I watched as he would gather supplies to build shelters and tools, and every day I would come through that portal, make him throw every last thing he had in a hole and blow it up, right in front of him! Every piece of wood, all his armour, his tools and every piece of food. It was so fun watching him squirm every time I came through that portal. Man, the look on his face!” he rambled as Sam stood motionless at the gate. 

Dream paused “Ah, good times.” He looks in Sam’s direction.

“No comment Sammy boy?” he teased.

Sam turned silently towards the platform, lowering the lava. 

What Dream doesn’t see is Sam throwing his mask across the room as he reaches the other side, and he doesn’t hear the blood curdling screams that Sam lets out as soon as the reaches the prison entrance. Sam vows right there and then that no more harm will come to Tommy, especially not at the hands of Dream. He can’t fix what Dream has done to him in the past, but he sure can fix Tommy’s future. 

Sam does end up spending more time with Tommy, but he also has to listen to what Dream has done to him every day. Growing close with Tommy, Sam begins to ask Tommy about the things Dream has done to him and continues to confirm everything Dream tells him. Sam’s heart breaks Watching Tommy relive everything. It only fueled the rage inside of Sam’s heart more. He held Tommy close as he sobbed into his shirt. This poor boy was forced to grow up and become an adult so fast with little to no guidance or care. It became very clear to Sam that Tommy never received any sort of affection or praise growing up as even the slightest compliment made Tommy melt. Sam made mental note to praise Tommy more and give the poor kid a hug once in a while. Tommy was reluctant at first, claiming he was a big man with no emotions. But overtime, Sam gained his trust and showed Tommy what real affection looks like and how it looks when someone actually cares about you. 

Sam promises Tommy one night that Dream would never touch him ever again and that he’d die if It meant he would never hurt Tommy, or anyone else, ever again. Sam is furious that Dream had the audacity to do this to anyone, never mind a 16-year-old. 

That’s when Sam came up with the plan. Tommy can’t hurt Dream in prison and Dream can no longer hurt Tommy, but Sam can hurt Dream. That’s when he builds the room at the end of the hall, and the enderchest full of tools. After learning about all the pain and terror that Dream made Tommy feel, Sam thought at the least he could spend every day making sure Dream feels exactly what Tommy felt. 

“So, Dream” Sam begins. “You may be wondering why I’ve bought you down here.” He says as he wanders back into Dream’s line of sight, Dream notes that he’d removed most of his armour, yet his sword is attached firmly at his hip and he has one hand behind his back, his green mask still secured tightly to his face. 

Dream stays silent as Sam continues, watching him. 

“while you’ve been in here, I’ve listened to you ramble on everyday about what you’ve done to Tommy since the day you met him. Now, I’m aware of your need to control people and I know you’ve been trying to get under my skin, trying to make me talk to you, snap at you, like people always have, but you often forget how smart I truly am Dream. I mean, you didn’t ask me to build you this prison for nothing.” Sam says, standing in front of Dream. 

“Ah! So I was- “

“SHUT the hell up Dream. I meant the whole cutting out your tongue thing. Maybe I will even if you don’t speak again, I think everyone on the server wouldn’t mind” Sam says with a smirk. 

Dream swallows hard.

“As I was saying, while you’ve been in here, I’ve grown close to Tommy and god did I think listening to you tell me about all the shit you’ve done to him was bad but hearing it come from Tommy’s mouth was a hundred times worse” Sam says as he paces in front of Dream. 

“You know me Dream, as a creeper I have to keep my emotions in check as some anger could make me explode. Maybe that’s why you were trying to upset me, but what you don’t know is I can get angry, but I’ve learned how to control it. Yes Dream, you have made me very angry these last three weeks, but you’ve only made it worse for yourself. You know you are spending every last day between these prison walls, if you had shut up and lived out your sentence in peace maybe it wouldn’t have come to this. You know that you are also trapped in here with me.” Sam states, now standing over Dream. 

Dream snorts. “whatcha going to do Sam? Hmm? Kill me? Get in line.” He laughs, leaning back in the chair. 

Sam chuckles. “Oh no Dream, I’m not going to kill you, as much as I want to, it would bring me no satisfaction.” He says as he leans down to Dream’s face, grabbing his face with his free hand. 

“I’m going to bring you here every day and inflict as much pain on you as I see fit. I want you to feel the pain and torment you put Tommy through every day. Your own sort of exile if you will.” Sam says smirking behind his mask, letting go of Dream’s face, standing up straight. Dream hears the smirk in his voice. 

Sam slightly turns, finally revealing what he has in his hands. Dream doesn’t understand what it is at first. It’s looks like the handle of a sword, but with a dull, thick metal piece on the end. 

“Ah! You don’t know what this!” Sam notices as he motions to the tool.

“Let me show you!” he says 

Sam looks down at the instrument and presses a button on the side of the handle. The thick metal on the end becomes red and glowing instantly. 

“My own personal invention, that metal piece reaches about 500 degrees almost instantly. Causes a lot of damage.” Sam says beaming at dream behind the mask. Dream is thankful he has a mask of his own, so Sam can’t see the fear in his eyes. 

“you think I’m scared of that little thing?” Dream spits at Sam, swallowing his fear.

Sam laughs. “Dream, you know how we were friends before you turned into a raging psychopath? I learned things about you Dream, your favourite food, your favourite colour, your worse fears?” Sam leads. The word hang in the air above dream. 

Dream ignored the feeling in his gut, “aww so what Sam? You know shit about me! Everyone does! Also, I know you are here trying to get revenge for Tommy, but guess what Sam? I feel no remorse for what I did! That kid is nothing but a fucking rat bast- “Sam punches dream as hard as he can, making dream’s mask fly across the room. Blood begins dripping down dream’s face. 

Sam grabs dream by the throat, Dream smiles up at him. He can see Sam’s skin glowing more than it was before. 

“ooo did I strike a nerve Sammy?” Dream whispers, as he spits out the blood in his mouth. 

“Ah, no. you are just making this so much easier” Sam smiles as he brings the hot brander to Dream’s stomach, it burns through the jumpsuit in seconds. 

Dream lets out a wretched scream. Sam holds it there for a few seconds before pulling back the iron and letting go of dreams throat. 

Dream slumps in the chair, breathing hard. “You *gasp* son of a bitch!” 

Sam laughs. Sam grabs dream’s chin and pulls it up to look at him. “you remember how you told me as a child you got burnt once and you developed such a fear of being burned?” Sam hummed. 

Dream does remember. The conversation with Sam, and when he got burnt. He had never felt pain so deep in his life, even up until now. 

“You aren’t the only one who uses other people’s weaknesses against them Dream” Sam says as he lets go of Dream’s face as he punches dream again. 

Dream is pretty sure his nose is broken as he feels more blood drip onto his lap. Dream attempts to pull at the restraints.

“Ah no no no Dream, I made those of a mixture of leather and netherite, you can pull on those all you want you aren’t going anywhere.” Sam says. 

Dream loses it. “Fuck you Sam! You think you’re a fucking saint by seeking revenge on Tommy’s behalf? You are just like me Sam! Look at you!” Dream spits as Sam brings the hot iron down on Dream’s neck. 

Dream lets out another ear-piercing scream.

“Look at you Dream, finally no longer in control” Sam states calmly. 

After ten seconds he releases the iron from his neck, and Dream struggles against the restraints, breathing heavily. He has never felt this amount of pain before, he can feel the burning in his soul. 

After a moment to catch his breath Dream continues between gasps for air “you know Sam, when I get out of here, I’m going to exile Tommy again but this time, he won’t come back from it.” Dream smiles at Sam. 

Sam saw red. Imagining tommy back in exile with dream, alone in the barren waste land. 

Without a word, Sam slams the iron down on dream’s left cheek. Sam joined Dream in screaming has he held it to his face. 

After a few seconds Sam dropped the iron, watching it hit the floor. He spent no time before he flew into a blind rage, punching, hitting, kicking Dream with everything he had. 

Dream was unrecognizable. “Sam- “dream choked out. “Please stop” he cried. 

Sam quickly stepped back, reaching up and releasing the clasps on his mask letting it fall to the floor. He grabbed his sword and in one swift step held it tightly against Dream’s throat, leaning down the look Dream in the eyes. 

Through his blurred vision Dream looked deeply into Sam’s eyes, and they were as black as can be, not the emerald green they normally are. 

Sam took a deep breath. 

“So now what Sam? Come on, finish me off, you know you want to.” Dream huffs. 

Sam ponders for a moment, and almost in an instant Sam snaps back to reality. Dream watches the green return to his eyes. Sam steps back, returning the sword to his hip. He picks up his mask and snaps it back into place. Sam walks behind dream and returns the iron to the enderchest. 

Sam returns to Dream’s view dressed fully in armour. Sam undoes the restraints at Dream’s ankles and wrists, pulling him to his feet. Dream stumbles. 

Silently, Sam escorts Dream back to his cell. As the gate is lowered Sam undoes the hand cuffs and shoves Dream to the floor. 

Sam turns towards the platform but pauses before he steps on.

“Goodnight Dream” Sam says without turning towards the beaten man. 

He steps onto the platform as the lava lowers. 

Dream pulls himself to lean against the wall. He reaches up for his clock, using the reflection to see the damage Sam did to him. He drops the clock to the floor once he sees what Sam has done. 

Sam leaves the prison, returning to his home. He strips of his armour and steps into the shower. He sobs as the water hits his skin. He feels so relieved but also guilty. He vows to himself to not tell Tommy about this. 

Sam returns to the prison the next day, 10am sharp. As always, Sam arrives at Dream’s cell with his daily food. He places it down in the cell and turns to Dream. 

“Pretty quiet today Dream, cat got your tongue?” Sam taunts. 

Dream says nothing as Sam returned to the platform, leaving him alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work! please let me know what you think! thank you for reading!


End file.
